


This is Where it Ends

by winter_scldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: He's hurt, and it's all my fault. I deserve to die, just like I was supposed to.





	

_I remember picking up his broken body, and carrying him across my shoulders to the nearest hospital. He had been in the upper floors of an empty SHEILD base while I waited outside, when something exploded. I dove for cover, and watched in horror as the building collapsed in front of me._

_I tried to scream for help as the dust cleared, but it was the middle of night, and we were in the middle of nowhere. I searched the rubble screaming for Steve over and over again, tears streaming down my face._

_I eventually found his body, broken and bleeding, under a heave piece of concrete. I started screaming for help, but nobody came. Our car had been nearly destroyed, and the nearest hospital was miles away._

_With tears streaming down my face, I picked him up and carried him gently for nearly an hour._

Their first instinct was that I did it. I remember walking into the emergency room as quickly as I could without dropping him, and security quickly stopped me. They started screaming at me to get down as they ripped Steve from my arms. One of them pointed a gun at my head, until the others screamed at him to put it away. 

They took me away to a isolated room while they tried to find the CCV footage of the base that collapsed. It took them nearly three hours, and the still didn't trust me, but I was allowed to see Steve again.

I wasn't even sure he was alive when I saw him. He was on what I figured to be a life support machine, and his neck was in a brace. 

That's when the doctor took me out into the hallway and gave me the news.


End file.
